


Oceans Nein: A Spy AU(PREVIEW)

by Tea__Bee



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But yes d&d races, Canon-Typical Violence, Fic preview, Guns, I'll have better tags for this when I put up the actual fic I swear, M/M, no magic, spy AU, the man from uncle au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: A preview of my upcoming fic, Oceans Nein, a spy au based off of the 2015 movie, The Man from U.N.C.L.E.I know the Oceans franchise is heist-based, and not spies but the joke was too good to pass up, sorry.This preview is going up for WM Week Prompt #4: Free Day





	Oceans Nein: A Spy AU(PREVIEW)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to format this sort of like a movie trailer but I'm not sure how well I did.
> 
> The first chapter of the actual fic will go up in approx. 2 weeks!
> 
> Enjoy these snippets to get you started!!!
> 
> (Thank you to Eileen and N for the Zemnian help!!)

“You told us it would be _simple,”_ Beau scoffs, taking a swig of her drink. “They were waiting. They chased us halfway across the city and nearly made it over the wall with us!”

_A purple tiefling slides out from under the broken-down car, his face and tank top covered in splotches of grease. He looks Beau up and down, then glances behind her. “You look important. Or at least, your friends do.”_

_Jester smiles and wiggles her fingers at him in a little wave as he slides back under the car to keep working._

_“Well, we can get you over the wall n’ out of Xhorhas, if you consider_ that _important, Mister Tealeaf.” Fjord chimes in._

 

_-_

 

_“Are they still there?” Fjord says quietly from where he lays hidden in the backseat of the car._

_Molly glances subtly as he can to the side to look at the driver of the car next to his, humming an affirmative without moving his mouth._

_“When y' hear gunshots, book it out o' here.”_

_Molly hits the gas and the tires screech as Fjord sits up and fires off two quick shots, hopefully dispatching the enemy._

“They made us wreck a car!” Jester chimes in happily. Fjord groans.

 

…

 

“The Empire teaming up with the Zemnians? Doesn’t sound too friendly”

_Nott jumps onto Beau’s back, digging her claws into her suit and holding on as Beau begins to spin. Beau flails her arms wildly trying to grab Nott and pull her off, but Nott’s too fast._

_Nott whips out a dagger and holds it to Beau’s throat._

"Versuch deine neuen Partner nicht gleich am ersten Tag zu töten.” _The director holds up a hand to stop her._

 _Nott drops the dagger and lets go of Beau, jumping to the ground behind her and peeking around her legs. “Are you_ kidding _me?” She says with a snarl._

_“What’d they say?” Beau says as she rubs her throat and steps away from Nott._

_Caleb speaks up with a frown. “Try not to kill your new partners on your first day”_

_Beau’s jaw drops open in shock._

 

…

 

“We need you to investigate a woman named Avantika and her crew. They’re working with the Cerberus Assembly.” The director shoots Caleb a look.

_“They will send an army to stop us” A gray-haired woman looks out onto the horizon with her hand on her hip before she turns to look at her captain._

_“We’ll have to welcome them appropriately.” Avantika cocks her head to the side, her red curls tossing in the breeze. She smiles wickedly._

 

_-_

 

_“Avantika, we have to get out of here,” Vera says hurriedly._

_“That’s fine, I’m done here.” Avantika turns to leave with her._

_“What about Molly?” The man asks._

_“Don’t worry, he’ll be joining you soon.” She replies, turning and firing her gun right between his eyes._

 

…

 

“Last night was interesting,” Caleb smirks at Molly, who looks very hungover. “It is important, for our mission to go smoothly, that we get to know each other a bit more… intimately.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Molly pulls his sunglasses down and narrows his eyes at him.

_Molly takes a long drink from his glass and props his bare feet up on the arm of Caleb’s chair. Caleb looks up wearily from his book. Molly winks and wiggles his toes._

 

_-_

 

_Music blares from the tinny speakers. “So you don’t want to dance with me, Mister Caleb?”_

_“Mm, no.” Caleb doesn’t look up from his book._

_Molly, undeterred, wiggles his hips._

_“This is not a good idea,” Caleb grumbles, trying not to look at Molly._

 

_-_

 

_Molly spins and suddenly he feels off balance. Maybe he’s had one too many drinks. But before he can fall, Caleb reaches out and holds him with a firm hand on each shoulder and sets him upright again._

_He lets go like he’s been burned. “I am going to get some sleep. Can you turn the music down?” He takes a step toward the bed, but Molly steps in front of him._

_Caleb tries to step around him, but Molly cuts him off again._

_“You know, it’s not that fun dancing alone,” Molly smirks at him. “I need a partner.”_

 

_-_

 

 _“So you don’t want to dance.” Molly puts his hand on his hips, a glint in his eye. “But you_ do _want to wrestle?”_

 _“Wha-_ Nein.” _Caleb starts to back away, but Molly is agile, even in his drunken state, and jumps up, wrapping his arms around Caleb’s waist and knocking him off balance._

_They land on the floor, Molly straddling his waist and arms on either side of his head. He moves his hands to grasp Molly’s wrists and looks up at him. Molly’s eyes are hooded and he leans down, dropping to his elbows, his nose almost touching Caleb’s._

_Caleb’s hands move instinctually to Molly’s waist as he looks him in the eye and tilts his head up._

Caleb chuckles and shrugs. “It means I like my men strong.”

 

…

 

“Let’s finish this.” Avantika grins wickedly at Fjord strapped to a chair, and nods to Vera to start the machine.

_Fjord lies down slowly on the ground as his vision gets fuzzy around the edges._

_“What are you doing?” Avantika asks, walking to stand over him, one foot on either side of his hips._

_“This isn’t the firs’_ ti me _I’ve been drugged. Last time, I fell. Hit my head pretty good. Trying not to make the same mistakes.” He mumbles, blinking to try to focus on her face._

_“Sleep well.” She says as everything goes dark._

 

…

 

Caleb brushes the dirt off Molly’s face as he blinks up at him, rain still pouring down. Fjord helps Jester to her feet as Beau pulls Nott out of the back of the mangled, smoking vehicle.

“It’s okay, Molly. You’re going to be okay.” He murmurs, cradling him in his lap.

 

…

 

“Hated working with you, Nott the Brave.” Fjord leans over the railing, sipping from his drink.

“You’re a terrible spy, Fjord Tough.” She replies, taking a long drag from her flask and looking over her shoulder at the rest of the group. “So what’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated, as always, hope you're excited for the actual fic, I know I am. It'll be my first chaptered fic!
> 
> My regular WM Week prompts continue tomorrow with the prompt "Scars, Scar Kissing" and it's a doozy, see you then!!
> 
> Bee


End file.
